AM IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY!
by kendal martinez
Summary: What happens when i am dragged into the world of star wars and find out that i am a padawan to Obi wan beside Anakin...? Added to it we get into a time travel to meet Luke and Leia and Han solo and of course Darth Vader...!
1. SO HERE YOU ARE

hey every one thanks for checking my story...this is my first try, hope you enjoy itand please leave a review that will be really helpful.

AND ONE MORE THING I ALWAYS WISHED I COULD OWN STAR WARS BUT SADLY I DON'T ...I AM JUST USING MY FAVORITE SCI-FI CHARACTERS SO PLEASE ENJOY!

_**SO HERE YOU ARE**_

It was a friday night as usual i had no work...so me and my friend started watching our all time favourite sci-fi series...STAR WARS. We were watching '_Return Of The Jedi' __**because i have watched the prequels zillions of times so just for a change**__._So it was the time when Darth Sidious says to Luke:_ now young skywalker you will die._

well i have seen it some hundred times so knew what's gonna happen and waited for ani to help luke...but something strange happened the emperor suddenly gazed towards me...may be us and grinned and i saw blue force lightning emerging from my computer screen...i felt paralyzed i tried to look beside me but it felt like thousands of needles were piercing and then a blur i last remember Palptine saying:_ come my new apprentice...join the dark side of force!_

My head felt heavy my body seemed to be burning...i heard some voices...i tried to open my eyes but i felt too weak so i tried to concentrate on listening.

1st voice ( a serious tone which i had heard before but was too tired to think):_so..we found her...hope she is all right_

2nd voice (more familiar): _oh she will be old man...(_before he could finish!)

1st voice: _how many times must i tell you that i am not even in my thirties!_

2nd voice: _and why do you think i should believe you?__**OLD MAN**_

1st voice: _probably because i am your master ! now listen we must take padawan Kendel to the temple..and try waking her up!_

2nd voice: but...

1st voice: _shut up! Anakin!_

2nd voice_: grr...!_

I nearly jumped hearing the name Anakin...you got to be kidding me! i opened my eyes to find myself in somewhat a dilapidated factory and right beside me was Obi -wan Kenobi and to my shock beside him stood ANAKIN SKYWALKER...the jedi/ sith/padawan...the hero/villain i have always dreamed and admired...i felt like shouting but was too weak to shout so i gazed blankly!

obi wan : kendel...so how did you land up hear... you went missing on our last mission...are you all right!

I ...wait mission...padawan ..hey i am not a star wars character i glared blankly...! Obi wan looked at me: _well seems we need to get you to the temple..i guess you had a memory loss!_

before i could say anything Anakin gave me a hand and helped me get up...i was blushing..laughing crazily in my mind . then Obi-wan and Anakin took me to the speeder.

Anakin: _master...i will pilot the speeder_.( he said with a pleading look heard to resist)

Obi-wan: ok but if you drive like a maniac' which you usually do then i'll make you clean your room!

Anakin smiled and nodded and i almost fainted!

well this is the first chapter hope you liked it please review and i am gonna write the next chapter soon.


	2. AM IN THE JEDI TEMPLE

hey how are you every one...thanks for the reviews1

I AM IN THE JEDI TEMPLE

So i sat in the seat behind anakin and obiwan sat beside me .I wondered how did i land up here and pinched myself to make suret that i was not dreaming...!On our way to jedi temple another fight ensued between obi and ani!

Obi: Kendel.._you really don't remember anything . i nodded!_

ani: _kendel how can you forget your master?_

i: what?(in disbelief) _obi wan is my master?_

ani: _hmm...it is really rude of you to forget the old man!_

Obi: _ahm...did anyone call me old man_?

Ani:_ yes obi the old man_

_anakin watch out...!_ i screamed as our pilot was going to hit against a building.

obiwan:( with a sigh of relief)_ why do i get feeling you are going to be death of me?_

i swalloed knowing obiwan's feelings would come true but managed to keep my mouth shut!

anakin: _it was all your fault...you asked me who said you old man knowing very well it was me_!

i found it hard to control my laughter.

obiwan: _patience my young padawan...learn the way of force and flying without any recklessness_

anakin:_so you are going to give me a lecture on flying...you know i fly from the time even before i learned to walk and i am the best pod...ooooooo_

He doged a speeder which came infront of us.

Obi wan: _okay we will settle this later and get ready to clean your room and for now fly properly if you don't want me to tell Mace who blasted off his appartment door with a broken droid!_

anakin:_ Nooooooooooooooooooo...fine master!_

Finally after twenty minutes we reached the jedi temple , i looked at the massive building much bigger and beautiful than i saw in the movies!

Obiwan and Anakin(still grumbling) took me to the jedi council.

_So any news about dooku_? Mace asked i wondered what he will do if he found about the culprit who broke his door

obiwan: _no but we found Kendal Martinez unconsious on the deserted factory and she seems to be suffering from partial amnesia she remembers somethings but most of her recent missions seeme to be out of her head._

_yoda: found the padawan , you have, start practise she must, one with the force when she becomes, remeber the past she may!_

_i _again felt like gigling but when i loked at Anakin standing at me , purely bored...it made me blush again and i bend my head .Master, i mean obiwan lead me to the apartement i am gonna share with him and ani.I gigled and blushed all the way but suddenly a thought striked, i am Obi wan's apprentice so has Anakin already been knighted i looked at his face . No he had short brown padawan hair and a braid . i asked curiosly: _Master isn't it that a jedi can have only one apprentice_?

Anakin answered:_ you see Kendel ,master negotiator negotiated with master windu to have you as his apperentice because...! he stopped_

_i asked: what? _

_master should i tell_?anakin laughed cheekily.

obi wan: _anakin..get to the door she will remember in time. i insisted with one of my puppy faced look._

_master siri was supposed to be your master but she went out on a mission so obi wan took her place...! _Anakin said.

i looked at master kenobi and could not help laughing.

i went inside my room and changed into a dark brown and black jedi robe and then as i came out Anakin handed me a light saber...huh i sighed it was adream come true!

i looked at at the drawing room where anakin and obi wan were again arguing now over the colour of mace windu's sword. i suddenly felt very sad, goodness anakin will become darth vader one day and kill obi wan .oh no i must stop it...yes i must! suddenly Anakin called me as if he knew me for a long time:_ Kendel tell obiwan isn't mace windu's light saber girly?_

i smiled and walked into the arguing arena and made up my mind no i can't let darth vader rise!

hey guys did you enjoy the fight between anakin and obiwan..i did so stay tune till i come up with another chapter.


	3. I GET INTO A FAMILY REUNION

umm...i couldn't wait to come up with another chapter , so here it is...hope you are enjoying please leave a review!

_**I GET INTO A FAMILY REUNION**_

I had a great day...in the jedi temple..practising my light saber skills which i found was pretty good, then helping anakin in one of his pranks on Windu...sorry i am forbidden to tell the prank...now i was not blushing like before but still had a strange feeling...so is it like being one with force?

But we i mean i and anakin had to attain a boring lecture of Yoda on being patient but i and anakin were hardly patient listening to the twisted lecture and yawned a few hundred times...!Then as we entered the room we heard master kenobi's voice..._ahm Anakin start cleaning and no use of force mind you if i caught you doing that ..then may be mace would know what to do about his broken door!_

_Anakin: unwillingly started cleaning and grumbled: obi wan is jealous of me..he always keeps me from doing things..this is annoying...i am a better jedi yet cannot use force...this is unfair..!_Then he turned towards me i was staring outside at settind sun behind the builkdings of this city planet!

kendel are you listening: anakin demanded...i looked and smiled and felt my cheeks going red again and started helping him clean the mess and i certainly used my newly acquired force...!

Then suddenly anakin called me i went to him to find he was holdind something like a cube in his hand..."maybe it belongs to obiwan" i said a' a evil grin spread across anakin's face...and he dropped the cube from his hand and suddenly i felt the same peircing sensation..i screamed and also anakin obiwan rushed towards us from the other room and then a huge light seemed to sorround us and then again black out.

As i opened my eyes i remebered what i had forgotten my friend alyssa who was watching movie with me and i forgot about her seeing the temple...i looked in my sorroundings ...beside me anakin was sitting looking shocked i felt a bit normal as i have been through it and i went near him..he looked up and asked:_ where on universe are we? what damn place is this?_

i smiled: _no idea...! _i looked around me, swamps were everywhere dark and marshy something like the place Yoda stayed after Revenge Of The Sith.

i looked for obiwan who was no where to be seen! i heard somebody runnig towards us...breathing hard...i looked at the sillhoute of approaching figure and when it came into view i was shocked stood before me was LUKE SKYWALKER!

anakin seemed pleased to see a living creature but i was too far from being pleased!WE have to find master kenobi and walk away from here ik luke knows anakin's identity it will be a big trouble but before i could move..."_hey...you their can you tell me which planet we are on?_" anakin asked i remained dumbstruked.

luke came closer his dress showed he was taking training from Yoda and didn't know darth vader was is father and looked pretty shocked seeing living form other than yoda and himself on this planet and asked: who are you what are you doing here? and what with that wierd outfit? do you work for vader or emperor?

Anakin looked at me and smiled sheepishly still processing what luke had just told him.

umm...i answered we don't work for any emperor...i am kendel martinez and this is my friend ..can you tell me which planet we are on? i asked with pretened ignorance

" dagobah and i am luke..." before he could finish i stopped him knowing that the last part of his name could create trouble.

hey ', listen i am searching for my master and i guess you know the swamps well so help me other wise i had to go for agressive nagotiations" anakinn blurted out

luke said in a peaceful tone: i hate to say it but i'll say it ...hey kid don't get cocky"

waiiit! i spoke ,"isn't it like Han said this to you?" i stopped knowing what a terrible mistake i made ...the time travel i kind of figured out that we had a time skip was already enough trouble!

"wait kendell you know this guys?" anakin looked at me suspisiously

followed by luke...like father like son," wait how do you know han and me"

i blurted out: " use of force...i guess"

anakin and luke," FORCE"

anakin" teach me kendell...you never told me you can use force this way...how can you..you are worse than that old bearded maste...you are worse than that horrid windu..you are worse than that looser YODA"

as anakin stopped luke began" kendell that's what is your name right? you are a jedi? you know yoda? and who is the other one by you?"

i looked confused...anakin then started speaking:" hey whom do you call cock? and what do you mean by other one know it ...i am the chosen one...the best jedi on process and the best pilot in the gal;axy and my name is..."

"who wants to know your name..kendell can you tell him to stop speaking his own goods and please teach me that way of force you used just now"

i looked from father's face to son's face and vice versa ...i am in agreat trouble if this continue thye family reunion will certainly turn into a family disater...o someone save me i murmured as i watched anakin arguing with luke...!

so young anakin meets luke ...then what happens does luke know that it is his father and does anakin finds out his future...i cant wait to come up with a new chapterand it will be soon ...so as ai say stay tuned and MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!


	4. WHEN ANAKIN MEETS HIS WIFE

hey guys...sorry for being late...had economics exam so had to study any now back to the story

_**WHEN ANAKIN MEETS HIS WIFE'S DAUGHTER**_

As i watched anakin and luke argue...suddenly the portal arrived once more and anakin drag luke along with him when the portal pulled us inside ..then moments of darkness and then the moment i opened my eyes i was lying on the floor and a strange creature was staring at me and growling then i figured out it was a wookie and who i knew to be known as chewbacca!

As i opened my eyes i saw a lady whom i knew was leia amidala organa skywalker or just leia organa...Leia spoke as if unable to understand things: what are you doing here i thought you were on dagobah?

I understood it implied to luke who looked equally surprised!before i could start anakin asked: hey who are you guys?

leia answered: i am princess leia organa from alderan...speaking of that her voice trembled may be remebering the horrid fate alderan suffered!

alderan ..hmm..you mean you know bail and wait are you related to him..you also used organa! master obi-wan asked

yes..i am his adopted daughter!leia answered and suddenly she saw anakin and i was sure i saw that her cheeks were red!

obi-wan still with a load of enquiry asked: never knew about you!

i said in my mind ...you were the one to hide her!

now finally anakin asked: Do you know pa..i mean senator amidala?

yes..i heard she was my mother! nakin gasped : padme has such a big daughter!

leia continued: she died at my birth...anakin gave look of idiocy so did obi wan trying to figure out the statement.

To avoid any more question i asked: which year is it?

leia answered and that was enough for my companions to understand that we are going through a time travel!Then liea briffed us or anakin who knows? the story of rebellion..of their adventures of luke and thak fully not about anakin skywalker!

i saw pieces of spo lying on the floor..anakin looked at it and said: whoa...3po...well got some work even in time travel . saying this he started fixing it. now luke and leia and han looked at him , may be wondering how come this cock know 3po!

moments later 3po was okay as the creator fixed his creation and his annoying voice spoke: i am c3po human cyborg relationship..o dear sir thank you for fixing me

i soon i became worried as lando entered: am i interupting something?Anakin: hell yes...first of all master because of this guy i sense 3po is broken and then he interupts our conversation?

lando: who are you? who is this han? i thought their was only four of you

han: i dont know..this guys are crazy and annoying..oh hey luke i noticed you just now.

The other skywalker was still grumbling.

lando: will you join me for a little refreshment?

anakin: you are ignoring me!

lando: everyone is invited of course!

i answered: thanks but ani..master we must leave...!

i saw lando ..he seemed really relieved!

and so was i ..just cannot let ani see vader...!

As we were leaving i saw leia giving anakin a warm smile..which made him blush and others looked in amazement may be wondering what were we doing their?

when almost near the door anakin stopped and asked obi-wan: master arn't we the keepers of peace? shouldn't we help them? that princess seemed really in trouble...and then with a puppy face: please master!

obi-wan : okay but this is the last time you know i feel some disturbance in force here1

i tried to shriek out :nooooooo! but was pulled along ...i was worried what will happen when past meets future?

as i was walking away towards the door


	5. WHO THE HELL IS YOUR DAD?

hey now this the part i was waiting from the starting of my story so here you go!

_**WHO THE HELL IS YOUR DAD?**_

anakin ..master..listen to me...i cried as i both went towards the dining room , atlast i asked if they want to help so much so they must put their capes on..maybe their presence could destroy the future..though anakin hardly wanted to do something like that but obiwan liked my idea so we put on our capes...i was still dead worried!

The heavy door opened infront of us and saw leia and luke and han standidng oppsite to us and facing us was ana...darth vader!Suddenly anakin shouted: hey you box of tin leave my freinds!

darth: clarrisan.( a breath) how did they get inside(a heavy breath)?

lando: i dont know...? he groans as vader chokes him using force!

hey..this is cool master you know to do this...master this tin box has certainly some good tricks! anakin blurted out

obi wan :(ignoring anakin) who are you? leave them and saying this he draws out his light saber still with his cape on!

hey you just cannot ignore me...master it was all your fault: saying this anakin draws out his own light saber and me with no option left bring out mine!

anakin heroically: leia you are pa..i mean senator amidala's daughter and i will protect you!

obi wan : stop being heroic!

anakin: grr...

vader: hmm..so you are padme's daughter( heavy breathing) that means luke is not the only one i do have a daughter!(heavy breathing)

leia and luke: whose daughter?

vader( breathing like a maniac) mine...come join the dark side and we will overthrow the galaxy as father -son..oops that was what i made for luke( heavy breath) as father and children...no( heavy breath) as a family...much better!

luke and leia : nooooo

anakin: (in amocking tone) luke is the son of that tin box accepted but leia ..hey and how can padme marry a tin box like this?arggg..!

3po: may i point out sir that this cyborg standing infront of you is lord vader and not tin box!

anakin: shut up 3po you are as annoying as luke?

vader: you insult my family! luke : we are not your family but this guy is really insulting!

han: your highness...(mockingly) is the daughter of tin can..i like your sense of humour ..(pointing to anakin)

vader: who are you three?

anakin: huh.. none of your buisness...well i am anakin skywalker( except three of us all gasped and vader took a heavy breath and the clone trooper stood in rigid position as they always do) and this is my master a bearded old man name obiwan kenobi and my friend kendel!

obiwan: anakin stop talking!

luke: uncle ben..you are soo young

obiwan: you mean me...listen kid enough joking and darth tin can leave them or would you (he looked at his light saber)

anakin: yes master that's the way1

vader( sighing): you are really a bit too much i realize now!

anakin: shut up..hey how did you manange to marry padme? this is so unfair...obiwan it's all your fault!

obiwan : mine?

luke: can't believe that you are my father (with his eyes on anakin)

anakin: how can i be your father you belong to that tin junk and who told you this? though i would have leia but you...grr...!

luke: but ben told me!

obi wan : me?

anakin: see its all your fault!

luke: leia tell them that my father is anakin skywalker not darth vader..vader killed anakin!

anakin( looking had vader taking of his cape): you junk box..how dare you kill me!

obiwan: anakin control he is a sith but anakin you had been married ..you have children1

anakin: nooooo...you junk box tell them they are your children..i am not yet 20!

vader : i didnt kill anakin ...and it's true that they are your children..!(heavy breath)...! before he could finish

anakin: liar ,am gonna kill you , vader ..and well your name sucks and as he was going to charge on his bewildered self the portal appeared and pulled us in this time i made sure that anakin didn't drag anyone ..inside the portal i took a deep breath and heard obiwan mumbling...anakin has got married..he got kids..o force!before i had a black out!

hey did you like the story..please leave a review i'll come up with our next destination soon till then MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!


	6. MY MOM FORGOT ME

so here i am with another story..hope you like it!

_**MY MOM FORGOT ME**_

"kendel..are you all right..kendel" anakin called i woke up to found myself lying on sand...i at once knew i was at anakin's home planet..but in the middle of a desert ..added to it...obiwan was no where to be seen!

anakin where is obi -wan? i enquired

maybe oldnapped by some sand people...but kendel we must leave sand people are near..i can sense! anakin answered

i could also feel it so decide to leave and later search for obi-wan

after walking for a hour we reached a settlement..the place where anakin was found or is being found? i and anakin watched as qui-gon jinn followed by padme and jarjar followed anakin to his house! a sand storm would start in a few minutes and we were without shelter..i looked at anakin who was staring at padme..."huh..anakin enough mind asking yourself for a shelter?" anakin got the meaning and we went near to baby anakin who was escorting the others to his house. we went near him...anakin was still watching padme..without blinking which made her uncomfortable...so i asked : hey can we get shelter ?before he would answer qui-gon jinn asked: hey..you too look like padawans what are you doing here?

i answered: on a mission not to be disclosed!

Qui-gon didn't question further but looked at anakin suspisiously or rather disgusted as he stared blankly at padme!

we went to anakin's house and now little ani spoke: so you both are also jedi pleased to meet you! i and anakin smiled...then i noticed for the first time the presence of r2d2 and 3po as they spoke in their annoying robotic tone!

3po: nice to meet you i am c3po human cyborg relationship...!

r2d2: beeep..blooop ..beeep

3po: oh my what do you mean?

i tried to listen to their conversation when padme spoke:may be you people would like to introduce yourself!?...annoyed at anakin for staring at her from the time they met...i was giong to reply i heard i knock on the door..the storm was raging outside and as the door opened our bearded old master came in he was covered with sand!

anakin said : huh i told you no sand people would oldnap him!

obiwan: old...do you mean me! i am not yet in my thirties!

anakin: even the kid would not believe that do you?

young anakin: no...hey you are a jedi pleased to meet you?

obi-wan: what ? that doesn't prove it because the kid is anakin skywalker!

qui-gon: how do you know the kid's name old man?

obi-wan: not even you master! anyway nice to see you are safe!

i:where were you master?

obiwan: i fell in another part of tatooine and then teh storm began i got here nad knocked on the door and strangely found you here!

qui-gon to anakin(pulling him aside): did that old man call me master?

before anakin could answer shmi skywalker walker walked ..anakin looked at her and finnaly managed to say:mom!

young anakin: mom i have a brother..you never told me!

shmi: hey you are mistaking!

anakin angrily: mom you forgot me!(suddenly all his emotions returned and he started speaking..as i and obiwan listened in a horrifying silence)i have been away ten years...and padme...don' try to talk to me...you married a tin junk..had a daughter..and a very annoying son..how could you? and master qui-gon you have no right to tell obiwan old man that's my personal calling and you young myself how could you forget yourself..i am not your brother..as a fact i never had a brother..i HATE you ...

young anakin: you are joking right..i'll never be you..you are too cocky!

quigon: you are obiwan(looking at kenobi) i will ask you questions..you have to answer if you cannot...

before he could complete obiwan answered ask: ask master

qui-gon: well first question...well what happened to master windu's wig?

obi-wan: i cut it into pieces while practising with my light saber!

anakin: master windu...wig...and you cut it..huh now you are gonna clean my room or i'll tell master windu!

i gigled!

qui-gon:right next question how did you manged to pass your test in seven different language paper!

obi-wan:(blushed) copying from siri!

anakin: o force..master now i see you are as awesome as me!

qui-gon:last question..tell me your prank on yoda?

anakin: you played prank on yoda..tell me amster..this is so unfair..tellme!

the young anakin sat with is head facing the ground may be wondering how wierd he would be after ten years!

qui-gon: tell me if you know!

obi-wan: well umm...i increased the height of his chair and he had to jump a few hundred times before reaching it!

anakin and i together: awesome..!

qui-gon: you are really obiwan..but you are soo old!

padme: what did you mean by marrying a tin junk?i am not yet married

anakin: well that is somthing i must ask you! how could you?

i: nothing he is joking!shut up anakin ..will you?

anakin: no why must i because of her i had to face that good for nothing luke and that something called darth tin can!she just is sooo mean...and she says she didn't marry...LIAR!

young anakin(looking shocked..angry ..depressed) i cannot be you..you are to cocky...and and NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

as he screamed the portal appeared to drag us in leaving behind our audience in a shock but i guess young anakin will take a long time to come out of the trauma of his future self and with this thought i had another black out!

hey did you enjoy it! umm please leave a review and MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!


	7. WE ARE BACK

hey...sorry for being late...kind of lost the track of the story..so here i am back with another chapter.

_**Revenge of Anakin**_

We landed in our very familiar quaters in the jedi temple...i landed on a couch and anakin landed on obiwan!

after few moments of silence anakin spoke: do you think we must go to yoda?

obiwan(correcting him); master yoda..you just can't call the oldest master by his name..but i guess we must go ...(thinking for a while)...anakin...you had two kids!

anakin:noooooooooooo!

we walked across the large hall ways to the council room...and on the way we were greeted by many younglings!

yoda(on seeing us); in trouble you seem to be!

Obiwan:master ..we got into time travel!

anakin: all because of him!

windu: tell how you three time travelled..and skywalker i want no interuptions..is it clear?

anakin:yes master!

after breifing how we got into time travel..yoda spoke finally!

yoda: time cube you...destroyed the device we had...hmm...disturbance in force i feel..but tell you i suppose.. only a probable future the cube shows..millions are present!and forget you the people their ..the moment you enter the portal!

obiwan: so master you mean it may not take place even!and so no one their remebers us..that's good..weird qui-gonn calling me old!

windu: yes master kenobi...(before mace could finish)

anakin: master .we went to past also..and we found out who destroyed your wig!

mace clearly blushed..and i gigled!

obiwan:master we leave now

windu:wait tell me the culprit..by force i'll kill that person today!

anakin looking at kenobi for a second: umm..i guess i forgot..kendel and master do you remeber?

i nodded and managed to control my laughter and obiwan was in no condition of expression!

windu: hmm..tell me when you remeber!

with this we came out of the council room1We walked silently to our quarters and reaching their anakin spoke: master how about making us lunch and cleaning my room!

obiwan:anakin...i didnot tell them about your kids!

anakin:master i figured out the cause behind the kid!

i looked at him..so has he found out the truth..goodness that would..!

anakin: i guess i adopted them!

obiwan: i guess you are right...because who will marry you?

anakin:what do you mean? i am telling you master i'll tell yoda about that jumping million times thing and your cheating to master tachi and that wig crisis to windu if you don't do what i say for two days!and surely if that tin junk can get padme why can't i...you underestimate my handsomeness!

i gigled..and sighed..that things were back to normal!

huh so now finally i can enjoy my stay here!


End file.
